Messiah
by theguitarist
Summary: Taita, son of the pharaoh, is preparing for the Egyptian chariot trials. But little does he know that he and his father will face far greater perils beyond the track... please R & R! (COMPLETE!)
1. Prologue

MESSIAH PROLOGUE  
The last echoes of sunlight had long since passed the plains of Sheehad, when the small tribe of Li' settled for the night. Rain spattered about their feet, thunder rolled its might in the brawl in the sky as the scene below was illuminated by a lightening crack.  
The eldest tribe member Li, after whom the tribe was named, had been marching the group hard. He had already lost enough people to the ferocious rebel tribes, and he didn't plan on losing more. There were no fires, for fires would have given away their position if Mersha were around. The small camp was pitched on top of a small incline, the only one for miles around. Li reasoned with those who spoke Egyptian that they would spot anyone else from here before they were spotted. He was to be proved fatally wrong.  
The rain increased its foray on the small camp, drumming through the already sodden rags kept by the tribe members. A baby lay fast asleep, his mother bent over, shielding him from the howling wind and rain, as small children hugged their knees in a futile attempt to keep warm. Li' himself sat with both his eyes closed, a pained expression scrawled across his face. The arrow in his back, still hidden from the rest of the tribe caused him to slide onto his now blood-spattered side, his head lolling backwards awkwardly.  
Mersha had struck again. Being the best assassin of the Fu'ite clans of southern Egypt had brought him here, and he was close to a kill he desired above all others, that of Li' and his tribe. Mersha gave a small laugh, absent-mindedly squashing a scorpion into a red-black blotch on the sandy plain ground. He quickly decided that without Li', he could now resort to fire, opening up the view for a kill. Circling out to the left, Mersha loosed off a lit arrow into the camp.  
It was a massacre. With sight as his newly gained advantage, Mersha swept through the tribe like a merciless wave, arrows zipping here and there, and poor tribesmen, women and children cut down in their droves.  
A strange silence came over the scene. As Mersha fired here and there, on all the men who were standing, a strange glow lit up the camp. Mersha tried to make out what it was; he thought he had killed the last of the Fu'ites. He could hear footsteps, and had he been less perturbed, he may have realised that the footsteps didn't sound like those through wet mud and sand, as the conditions were. Mersha ran towards the light, which seemed to grow more and more faint as he chased. The light stopped ahead of Mersha, who, in his frantic fear trying to destroy this nameless pursuant, had not checked his surroundings. Slowly he realised what had happened, but far too late. The quicksand ended him before he could let out a scream.  
The glow glided over the landscape back towards the scene of the battle. A woman was moaning in agony, and a single baby was crying in her arms. The last of the Fu'ites. The woman could see a pair of feet in front of her, and looking up, tried to make out a face, but the brilliant shining white in front of her was too strong, and she turned away. She held her baby up above her head, and spoke, with a lot of effort in Egyptian.  
"Please, please take my son Jian. Please. take. Jian." her voice broke off, and her laboured breathing slowed, and ended. A pair of hands reached down, to pick up Jian, and his crying ceased immediately. A kindly voice spoke.  
"Come Jian. We have work to do."  
  
*  
  
In Thebes, a momentous event was taking place at this time.  
  
Queen Mintaka turned to her husband Pharaoh Nefer Seti, her face flushed, her chest heaving but a triumphant smile on her face. Nefer held the new born baby in his arms, and gave a loving smile in return. Carrying the baby gently, he walked out of the room and onto a small balcony to a roar from the huge throng of people below. The Pharaoh held the baby firmly in his arms, and as he carefully lifted him to head height, he spoke softly to the baby.  
"Meet your future subjects, future Pharaoh Taita Seti." The boy's face broke into a friendly smile, and Nefer hugged him to himself, and carried him back to Mintaka. 


	2. The first chariot

The first chariot  
  
Dust spurred high into the air off the back of Taita's chariot, as it buckled its way over the Pharaoh's training ground. Taita sat in the back his eyes wide, his knuckles white as he gripped the side of the chariot, but a huge grin was spread across his handsome features. In front of him stood his father, Pharaoh Nefer Seti, standing tall, his muscular frame encased in beautiful thick golden leaf armour. The chariot whirled around the course at break neck speed with Nefer's two horses, Tove and Kran, speeding ahead of them. It was a strange sensation for Taita, careering around the corners, yet knowing implicitly that they would not crash.  
  
Taita had been told countless times of the Magus after whom he was named. Taita the Warlock had not been seen since the end of the last war, since which the Nile had risen and fallen twelve times. Nefer had told his son about how the Warlock had taken care of Nefer's own grandmother, Taita's beloved Queen Lostris, since she was a child when he was but a humble slave in the house of her father, Lord Intef. The Magus had been last seen walking out into the desert with Nefer's companion Meren, who had run the Red Road with Nefer in the city of Gallala. Completion of the red road so proclaimed Nefer to be the true king, and Meren had later been bestowed with several honours for his bravery in war. Nefer had missed Meren dearly afterwards, and would have probably gone with them, had it not been for Mintaka.  
  
At this very moment, Taita Seti was taking his first steps to possibly running his own red road. The cart slowed and halted outside the stables, where slaves of the Pharaoh took the horses back to the stables. Nefer turned and sat down next to his son who, too slow, wiped the frown from his forehead.  
"Are you alright?" Nefer spoke in a soft, concerned tone; he had not seen his son frown in many a time. Taita let out a low sigh and replied hesitantly.  
"I was thinking about Taita again." he paused briefly, as if not quite sure he wanted to know the answer to what he was about to ask. At a nod from Pharaoh, he continued reluctantly. "And I was wondering. do you think he is still alive?" Nefer considered the question.  
"I have never known how old he was even when I was first brought into this world," he evaded, "but if he was alive now, he would be have seen over two hundred rises of the Nile." Nefer's voice had spoken a little bit doubtfully, and he continue as if to placate this. "Though we can never rule out anything as far as the Old Father is concerned." The finality in his tone told Taita that this subject was not for discussion: obviously Pharaoh still had great affection for the Warlock. Taita quickly changed the subject.  
"How old were you when you rode your first chariot?" Nefer's expression changed from one of silent contemplation to the very same grin that often crept over his own son Taita's features.  
"I was your age Taita, I had seen fourteen Nile harvests. Not that my father Pharaoh Tamose knew that I had been in one so young." Nefer launched into the story of how the Warlock had shown him how to ride the chariots in the night-time, while all others were asleep save for those two and Meren. Taita could not help but enjoy his father's infectious enthusiasm, and soon he was chuckling along like Nefer. Nefer's laughter faded and he again addressed Taita.  
"You know why you are being taught charioteering do you not?"  
Taita nodded. "So that I can enter the Taita Trials, the chariot league of Egypt."  
"Exactly. Are you prepared to learn?" At an eager nod from Taita, Pharaoh Nefer continued. "The first thing any aspiring charioteer must learn, is how to control their horses. You must gain their trust, and in so doing, learn to respect them equally. Your chariot will go nowhere otherwise. My father once said: "The chariot is only as good as the horseman is kind." And he is right. Here, try with Tove and Kran."  
Nefer retreated back to the side of the arena, as Taita cautiously approached the two horses, with some apples in a bag. He approached them slowly, directly from the front so as not to startle them, when he was within a few lengths of the horses, Tove regarded him with her penetratingly innocent blue stare. Reaching into the bag, Taita slowly withdrew an apple, which he gently offered to her. She stretched her neck, gave a small sniff, and once satisfied, she took the apple. This allowed Taita to reach out his other hand and stroke her soft brown mane. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to Kran. This would be harder, the male horse always being more stubborn than the female; Taita would have a time trying to obtain Kran's trust as easily as he had Tove. But he did it. Somehow, he did it. He stared into Kran's eyes unflinchingly, and Kran gazed steadily back. This went on for many minutes, these two very different competitors fighting for mental supremacy. And it was Taita who came out on top. Kran suddenly dropped his gaze, and offered his head forward, which Taita patted softly. He gave Kran another apple, as Tove sat down to rest. Kran soon followed, and then Taita sat between them. He spent the afternoon with the horses, who had instantly grown to trust him, so much so that they almost ducked away from Pharaoh Nefer, when he came to tell Taita that it was time to go back to the palace. 


	3. The threats of war

CHAPTER 2  
  
The night was still and quiet around the palace. The occasional cry of an animal, was all that disturbed twilight's' chill, all that pierced the deafening silence. The moon cast an eerie glow over the balcony on which Taita now sat. He had been thinking about what his father had said earlier, about where he was to be tonight. Just a meeting or something, thought Taita. But Taita had noticed a slight flinch in his father's face as he had said it, a small grimace as if Pharaoh was under a lot of strain.  
  
Taita had heard rumours of war a lot in recent times, what with the rebels running unchecked, their fearsome bands growing by the day. Taita heard the royal carriage draw up below. Why was this discussion to be held so late in the night? Taita, who had grown a few inches of late, reached up to the roof above his head, and scaled onto it. Crawling along on top of it, he let himself down onto the next balcony along, from which a staircase for the servants ran. Padding silently down the steps, he crept around the back of the royal cart.  
  
The two drivers at the front were deeply in conversation about the upcoming chariot races, and did not notice his quiet approach or, his mounting into the back of the cart. Concealing himself between the under side of the back seats and the baggage rack at the back (which already held food and blankets for the horses), Taita settle down to wait.  
  
*  
  
The journey, after his father had climbed aboard, proved uneventful to Taita. His father talked little, and the drivers less. Taita did not wish to risk raising his head to see his father's expression. If he were caught he would be severely punished. The carriage, which was little more than a large chariot had slowed to a halt outside a temple, the temple of Horus.  
  
Horus was Pharaoh Nefer Seti's God, and Nefer's sacrifices had been made to this God only. Taita the Warlock had also been a Horus man, and Nefer supposed he probably got a lot of his ideals from the old Magus. As his father walked inside, Taita waited until the drivers were arguing animatedly about the Rebel threat, before slipping out of the back of his hiding place, and circling around he made his way to the temple. The temple was small compared to other temples and consisted of few sections; a hall, the main sacrificing altar and the inner sanctum. The altar itself was majestic, after Nefer's many generous donations it was now a beautiful creation of shimmering gold, flanked by two sturdy pillars, each bearing the blue hawk seal of the Pharaoh's. Taita had been in the temple before, and had explored it so thoroughly that he knew several secret ways in. Deciding that the roof top trapdoor would be too risky in the dark, Taita crawled in through a small opening in the back of the temple, which was little more than a small water run, which fed a waterfall inside the inner sanctum. A perfect view point. He slid his way towards where the waterfall emerged from the side of the temple wall, and balanced himself just above the water, slightly uncomfortably, so that the water could still flow freely below him.  
  
After a few minutes of silent waiting, the priest of the temple showed Nefer and a man Taita recognised as the leader of the army, Brokus, into the room. The priest bowed low to the Pharaoh before backing out of the room. Nefer addressed Brokus immediately.  
  
"What has happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Rebel uprising Pharaoh." replied Brokus. "Some small towns around Memphis are now overrun. Your people are scared majesty, and we cannot be there to look out for all of them in our current position. We need to move troops North to crush this presently small threat."  
  
Nefer considered for a moment. "Is there any spare garrison of troops stationed at my palace at Elephantine at the moment?"  
  
Brokus smiled, that was his garrison. "Yes there are indeed sir. When would you like us to move out?"  
  
Nefer could not help but smile also at Brokus boyish sense of fun. "It depends. What do you think Taita the Warlock would have done?"  
  
Brokus shrugged apologetically. "I do not know, I did not know the wise Magus."  
  
Nefer nodded, few had. "I wish he were still here. He was wise, and would know how to deal with all situations. How many rebels are there?"  
  
"I would say there would be at least six thousand at present numbers."  
  
Nefer's smile vanished. "Six THOUSAND?" The number echoed around Nefer's head. True, his full army's force numbered some forty thousand, but a six thousand strong rebel uprising was quite a hefty force. He then answered Brokus' question. "As soon as is humanly possible Brokus. By tomorrow if possible, if not then the day after that." Brokus nodded in acknowledgement and accompanied the Pharaoh out of the door.  
  
Taita crept silently out the back of the Temple, considering what he had just heard. War? That wasn't good. Not good at all. Taita quickened his pace. He knew he didn't have long, the sacrifice and prayer never took long. Lying back down in the carriage again, Taita waited. He was not there for too long. The sounds of his father and Brokus descending the steps reached his ears. His father had just climbed into the carriage, when all around him sound exploded.  
  
Taita sat bolt upright as arrows whipped across the front of the cart. Nefer had thrown himself down onto the floor of the cart to hide from the arrows, and had seen Taita. Leaping over the back of the carriage, Nefer grabbed his son and pulled them both down to the floor.  
  
Taita was about to explain, but Nefer stopped him. "Not now Taita." He spoke hurriedly. They both peered out from behind the golden coated wheel. The two drivers were dead, rebel arrows sticking out from their chests, their lifeless eyes gazing steadily ahead.  
  
Brokus had been captured by some of the rebels and they saw him dragged, screaming into another cart. Taita gave a jolt as an arrow clanged into the wheel behind his head. All around them fires had been lit, burning pyres of the rebels, of intimidation. The rebels were lined out evenly around the Pharaoh and Taita, about fifteen of them, all with arrows and all looking menacing, with black cloaks over their bodies, and paint covering their faces, haunted stares peering out of their eyes. Nefer started to draw his own bow, but something happened before he could. An odd glow came over the cart, and Nefer and Taita felt strong arms seizing them from the carriage above, which, with them now in, took off at lightening speed down the road, knocking two rebels flying.  
  
A black boy, no older than Taita smiled at them both, and handed Taita a bow and a quiver of arrows. Behind him a cloaked figure drove the cart. Nefer, looked behind him, and seeing the danger, nodded at the boy, and drew his own bow.  
  
"Come on Taita," he muttered, "help!"  
  
Taita turned and, finally realising what was going on, picked up the small bow and aimed behind him. Following their own carriage was a smaller lighter cart, on which three rebels stood, one encouraging the horses and steering, the other two with their own bows. Notching an arrow, Taita aimed at the first man on the left, but too slow, he buckled as two quick arrows from the boy beside him entered him, one in his leg, the other in his arm, knocking him backwards off the cart.  
  
"I try not to kill when I can help it," he explained. Taita aimed then at the person on the right, or where he had been a moment before. But now that man lay back in the cart, dead, with one of the Pharaoh's arrows protruding from his stomach. The driver seemed to have realised that he now had no back up, and swerving, his cart careered into a small market stall and tossed him out like a rag doll. He landed with a sickening thud on the road, and lay still.  
  
Nefer asked the boy what his name was, and he replied quickly. "My name is Jian. The driver you know already." Pharaoh climbed into the front to get a look at the supposedly friendly driver, who turned to him. Nefer gasped in shock.  
  
"Meren!" 


	4. A new pairing

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next day was joyous for Meren and the Pharaoh, yet for Taita and Jian also. Meren and Pharaoh talked of what had happened after they had parted, and this led inexorably to talking about the Warlock Taita. Taita sat riveted listening to how his namesake had guided Meren after the death of his love, (and Nefer's sister), Merkyara. The Magus taught Meren to learn to cope with loss, and at the same time taught Meren some of his own magic. Then he brought Jian into Meren's life, who Meren had treated like a son more than a student, and this had made Meren whole again. Once Meren had been happy Taita had left, and had last been seen heading towards the now abandoned Gallala.  
  
This topic of conversation led Nefer and Meren, both now brimming with nostalgia, to talk of the old times, when they had run the red road, fighting Naja at the end of the war, and escaping from the palace by night. All the while, Jian and Taita sat listening, enthralled, and they were up late into the night talking about the old times, the new times, and the times to come.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Nefer decided that he would take Taita down to learn some of the more advanced chariot driving manoeuvres and strategy. Meren and Jian also came to accompany them. Jian had never ridden in a chariot before, and Nefer decided to let him ride with Taita in the chariot. It was a practise chariot, made of some pliable but strong wood, which made the chariot very light. This meant that the horses could practise with ease. Taita learned how best to overtake (by going wide before a corner then darting inside them), and the best place from which to attack an opposing chariot, (as close as possible slightly ahead, with them outside you, so you could ram them off the track). Taita also trained the horses to understand these different commands and calls.  
  
As Taita and Jian stood awaiting instructions of the next move, they watched as Meren leaned over and whispered to Pharaoh. Nefer smiled that winning grin and nodded.  
  
"Fancy a race?"  
  
*  
  
While Meren and Nefer went to get a second training chariot, Taita and Jian held a quick council of war. They formed a plan, involving some ingenious moves on Taita's parts, and some equally devious attack tactics from Jian. They stood waiting in their chariot, Tove and Kran in front of them, looking supremely relaxed.  
  
Meren and Nefer lined up on the track inside Taita and Jian. The father and son were both driving, and the student and mentor were both defending their own chariots.  
  
A slave yelled from the side of the track. "3. 2. 1. GO!"  
  
The two chariots lurched forwards as one, fighting doggedly for the supremacy of the first corner. Meren and Nefer already had the inside line, and Taita and Jian swung outside as they had been instructed. Nefer countered, swinging his chariot further outside, and giving Meren a chance to lash out at Jian's back standing board. Jian parried, knocking Meren's spear upwards and out of his hands. It clattered down under the back wheel of Jian's chariot, and it was left as shards behind them.  
  
Nefer twisted the chariot at the last second, forcing Taita to slow the horses to make it around the corner behind the two veterans. Nefer looked back at them as their chariot whirled around the corner, missing his line a little bit, and this give Taita the chance to gain some ground, and pull along side his father s chariot. Feinting to the outside, Taita drew the other chariot away from the inside line, in their attempt to run them off the track. Encouraging his horses on, the chariot sped inside the opposition, and roared on, just edging ahead of them. The speed and execution of this manoeuvre caught Nefer and Meren totally by surprise, and neither was ready when Jian struck the chariot. His carefully aimed sword thrust sliced through both the horses two ropes, cutting off the chariot from its source of motion. The horses, now unburdened galloped off the track to graze, while the chariot's front hit the floor, almost knocking Pharaoh and Meren out of the front. They could only watch, (Nefer with a grin on his face), as Taita and Jian won the race.  
  
"Those two make quite a pair." whispered Meren in a slightly awed tone.  
  
"Yes they do make a good pair." replied Nefer. "Yes they do."  
  
* * *  
  
Taita and Jian were sat out on Taita's balcony. It was a moonless night, small flickers of light flaring from burning candles nearby. The musty scent of alcohol and the noise of rowdy drunkards were easily detectable on the night's breeze, as the ever-increasing humidity brought sweat out on both Taita and Jian.  
  
Two years since they had first met, they were both now old enough, and prepared enough to enter the Taita trials chariot leagues, to be held the next day in Thebes national chariot track. It was to be a straightforward knock out, two to go through in the first round, and then one each from the quarterfinals and the semi-finals. The final was a two-chariot race, with just two competitors competing for the ultimate prize - a place in pharaoh's own chariot legion. They slept little, nerves getting to them as tomorrow, their journey began. 


	5. The first round

CHAPTER 4  
  
The morning arose next morning peacefully, the echoes of the night before washed away in the endless tide of time. Dawn spread its shimmering glow over Thebes' fertile soils, which winked back at the sky, its yellow whispering encouragement at Taita and Jian.  
  
They had been out early in a practise chariot, not straining fully and not using their own horses but two of the stable horses who, now old and trusting, had relented to them easily. They had gone a little way out into the plains, until from the city walls they now resembled just a small black ant in the ongoing colour around them. They came back with only a small sweat breaking out on their foreheads, their now muscular arms standing firmly at their sides.  
  
Breakfasting silently, Jian and Taita left each other to their thoughts, mutely contemplating the day ahead. The first round took place in the morning, with the quarterfinals in the afternoon. The semi-finals and final took place in the evening, with most of Thebes watching from the huge Taita stands that had been erected around the track. The Taita stands were obviously named after their designer Taita the Warlock, although at the time he had been but a humble slave, with many talents for ingenious architectural, structural, medical and scientific advances.  
  
Pharaoh Nefer strode into the room from his own huge complex, (which he neither needed nor truly wanted), and sat down at the long table.  
  
"I am afraid I have some difficult situations to attend to, and will not be able to watch your efforts this morning or this afternoon." He spoke in a wearied and obviously regretful voice. He had wanted to watch his son. "However, I will be around for the semi-finals," (he flashed a grin at his son), "and I expect you two to still be there when I reach you." Taita tried to smile back, but his nerves got the better of him, and all he could manage was a small nod. Jian however seemed to have woken up properly after the charioteering, and was beaming in excited pleasure. He rose from the table, and helped Taita to his feet. His grin broadened.  
"Come on Taita! It is time."  
  
*  
  
The track, not far out of Thebes, was a mixture of the very long winding turns, with the short twisting circuit turns. The starting mark was based in front of the main stand, with the circuit wending its way round the corner and down behind the cliff, and out of sight. From below the cliff edge the track bent up, climbing steadily up a bank which had been created going up the cliff face. It was a shallow incline, and so went on for a while. The track broadened at the top of the incline, which was higher than the starting mark. The course then doubled back sharply upon its self, before a small "S" turn followed by a thin, tight corner led the racers back along past where they had just been. This also led any aspiring charioteers parallel to the start line, before a final, enormous banked corner took the racers back along the starting straight.  
  
Taita and Jian stood waiting in their chariot on the start line. With Taita being son of the Pharaoh it was ceremonial that he would be entered into the first race. Their chariot stood closest to the stands. Unfortunately, this meant being on the outside of the first corner, and with only two laps, over-taking chances were few and far between. But Jian was not unduly concerned. Jian's reasoning that they had the best horses, and could definitely go into the first corner in the lead, or at least second comforted Taita, and he relaxed slightly.  
  
There were six competitors in the first round, and then four in each of the others, save for the head to head final. All the chariots had a colour on them, Taita's a noble gold, and from the chariot inside them, red, blue, yellow, green and brown. (Each had been dyed the previous night by Thebes' most successful cloak makers).  
  
A slave walked in front of the rows of chariots. He was now poised by the side of the track opposite the spectators, (who were fairly numerous considering the round), and he held up an arm in front of the racers. He motioned towards the ground once. twice.. three times! Tove and Kran burst into action like lightening. Their muscled legs spurred off the ground, pulling the chariot forwards, accelerating all the time. The speed of it caught all the other chariots by surprise, as Taita and Jian sailed ahead of the now chasing pack. Round and down the first corner they went, streaking out of sight; gold, brown, yellow, blue, green and red. Taita hauled on one of the ropes as they hurtled round the corner, Jian with a firm grip on a chariot rope, his feet planted firmly on the back plate, as they rose up the incline. The chariot behind them made one quick over- taking manoeuvre, but even its charioteer's skilled competitors were no match for Jian's quick reflexes. Leaning out against the rope he held, Jian thrust his sword in a move he and Taita had practised long, and he sliced the rope separating the two horses. As Taita and Jian slowed and squeezed around the corner, the brown chariot behind them whirled off the track, bouncing dangerously close to the cliff, but coming to rest metres before reaching it.  
  
"One down!" Yelled Jian from behind Taita. The chariot tore through the "s" turn, almost diving in a straight line through the middle. Rounding the small "u" bend Taita prepared for the banked turn, he had never faced one before, and decided to try at full speed in the tightest line. Urging on the horses, Taita felt a thrill of foreboding as he entered the corner.  
  
He knew as soon as he hit the turn that they weren't going to make it. The chariot skidded, slipped and then flipped over onto its side. Taita felt a pain in his side, but turned back to Jian.  
  
"YOU ALLRIGHT JIAN?" He roared over the crowd's cries of dismay. Jian, who was still grinning, nodded. He and Taita leapt from the chariot and started righting it as 3 other chariots tore past. (They learned later that green had flipped out of the "s" bend trying to over take blue). The horses, which had managed to stay on their feet, took off after the pack. Jian rummaged through his weapons until he found what he was looking for; a javelin. They turned down the corner and Jian took a deep breath. As they started to climb up the incline (now very close behind the front three), Jian hurled the javelin forwards. It sailed through the air, arching over the red and blue and diving down upon the leading yellow chariot. It sliced neatly through the reins connecting chariot to horses and, just as Nefer and Meren had, its two charioteers were flung from the chariot at high speed, the chariot crashing down in the centre of the track. The blue chariot had been trying to over take at the time, and so passed easily, but the red was not so quick, or lucky. The red chariot smashed into Jian's carnage, the sound of wood snapping wrenched through the air, mingling with the cries of pain of the red racers. Taita swerved and just managed to retain control as they too sailed past. Taking it carefully through the last few corners, Taita and Jian emerged in second place from their first race, which was enough to make it through to the next round.  
  
*  
  
Their elation managed to survive right through the afternoon, as Taita and Jian managed to win their quarter final heat after a tense final corner had been superbly judged by Taita, and they had scraped the win just on the inside of red. The event closed for the late afternoon, to allow competitors still involved to relax, repair and regenerate some energy for the evening's races. The evening events would be opened by a speech from Pharaoh Nefer Seti, who before hand had visited his son to congratulate him, and see how he now was. He also provided a piece of advice.  
  
"The person to look out for is Brokus' son, Brutus. He won here last year, and will be looking for a repeat performance. But I have spotted his weakness. He is always a bit heavy-handed going around left turning corners, and this weakens the right hand side of his chariot. You would be best to exploit this Jian." With a swift nod and a passing "Good luck", he strode from the room. 


	6. Forewarned

CHAPTER 5  
  
Taita and Jian were just heading onto the track after listening to Pharaoh's speech, their light chariot waiting for them, when rough arms grabbed them both from behind and dragged them away. A hand clamped over Taita's mouth. He struggled, fought, kicked, punched, bit anything of his attackers that he could find. They were pulled roughly right into the track, their hands now bound to cries of shock and dismay from the crowd. A knife was held across Taita throat and he stood still as stone, breathing heavily but desperately trying to keep his throat from touching the knife. His father was still standing on the balcony from which he had delivered his speech to any whom could hear him, and he was now staring, deep in shock, at his son, and the rebels who now held him. Behind his back, Nefer signalled to one of his top archers and personal guard before paying full attention to the rebels.  
  
"Release my son! What will it take for you to release my son?" Pharaoh made his voice sound very falsely confident as he addressed the rebels.  
  
"We want you!" screeched the rebel. "Surrender yourself to the noble cause of the Deity! He is ready nearby, and will destroy Thebes if you do not do as we say!" The Pharaoh looked visibly shocked, and Taita blanched as he watched his father raise his hands slowly over his head, and start to descend some steps down the stands, which were utterly silent. The crowds couldn't believe it: Pharaoh was just giving himself up? Taita stared at his father, looking past the exterior deep into his eyes. And then he saw it. A small gleam of triumph as he drew closer, though his mouth and face gave no hint of this to the rebels. He stopped a few metres from the rebels.  
  
"Release my son and the boy, and I will surrender myself immediately. You can see I am unarmed, and my archers on the roof are standing down." The rebels glanced up at the roof to see the archers with their bows over their heads. This was all the distraction Nefer's archer needed. From behind the banked turn, behind the rebels, he leaned out and fired off two quick shots, one into each of the rebels. The one holding Jian was struck in the neck, while the one holding Taita was caught in the middle of his back. The way he collapsed, struggling for breath, suggested a punctured lung. Nefer and Taita embraced, to wild cheering from the crowd, with Nefer looking down on the rebel with an intense disliking behind Taita's back.  
  
"Are you all right Taita?" Nefer asked anxiously. Taita nodded mutely and glanced at Jian who, once again, had that grin on his face.  
  
"Let's race!" he said, now chuckling merrily to himself. Taita smiled at the irrepressible friend he had known for two years now, and they went to their chariot to start the race.  
  
*  
  
Taita and Jian had not been drawn against Brutus in their semi-final, and many in the audience were happily predicting a Brutus and Skireset (his partner) versus Taita and Jian finale.  
  
The crowd was now anticipating the semi-finals, renowned for their frantic one lap all-out-action classics. Many a Taita Trials event had been remembered more for their semi-finals then for their finals. Taita and Jian had been drawn second from the inside this time, and Meren had fitted something quite unusual to their wheels, spikes. No one else had thought of converting this military idea to the racecourse, but Meren had now given Taita and Jian a distinct advantage.  
  
The race started with a bang, with the new wheels going to immediate effect, shredding those of the chariot just outside Taita and Jian. That chariot barely left the start line. The other three tore neck and neck towards the corner, all three daring the others to brake first. As they rounded the corner, several things happened at once. The chariot outside Taita's started to turn inwards. The wheels got stuck on the chariot inside Taita's, and Dove and Kran both got spooked into acceleration after the blue chariot (inside them) headed towards them round the corner. Taita's chariot lurched forwards, as behind them the blue chariot almost clipped Jian's back plate. It screeched just past, and hurtled into the red chariot on the outside. The crash that ensued, in full view of the audience, was to be remembered for years to come.  
  
The horses from the blue chariot leapt upwards and over the red, but the chariot itself was too heavy to follow suit. It careered straight into the red, knocking the weapons handler on the back plate flying from the back. The back half of the red chariot tore with a sickening sound, as the horses in front of it bucked wildly to a halt, throwing the red charioteer over the horses, where he landed with an odd crunch. Taita and Jian's chariot roared around the corner to the happy yells of the crowd, as Taita and Jian rounded the last few bends to victory in the first of the two semi-finals. The ensuing victory of Brutus built up huge anticipation to the evening's closing event; the final of the Taita Trials. 


	7. The final

CHAPTER 6  
  
Taita's head hurt from the day's events, yet he knew he was about to face his biggest challenge yet. The final against Brutus was to be a classic he knew it, but who would be remembered as the winner of this titanic clash? Taita did not know. He felt sick with nerves, and his face was a strangely green hue. His hands shivered balanced on his knees, and he rested his head back against the wall. He was sat outside the charioteers tent, in which Jian was talking to Meren, whereas Nefer had gone for a final security check, included a civilian search of those inside the stadium. This was to hold the final back a little bit, and Taita had more time to dwell on the ever-increasing tension. Even for the son of a Pharaoh, this tension, this stress, this... foreboding was a lot to take.  
  
Jian came out of the tent and sat next to him. There was no words between the pair, like this morning there was a tension, no hostility but still a tension which buzzed on the night air, keeping both full on the alert. Even Jian seemed rattled, and his silly grin seemed somewhat forced on his face.  
  
A servant came around the corner. He spoke excitedly. "It is time."  
  
*  
  
They entered the stadium alongside Brutus and Skireset both on their chariots. The crowd erupted with cheers as they rode serenely into the stadium, completely contrasting with how he felt inside. People waved and cheered as they entered the arena.  
  
Taita glanced at Brutus' chariot. It too had now gained metal spikes on its wheels, longer than Taita and Jian's. Taita pointed this out to Jian, who looked, on the outside, supremely unconcerned.  
  
"I'll take them out with my sword," he muttered. Taita leaned back and looked at the other side of the chariot. It had heavy support work on it that had obviously been hastily applied. He exchanged a glance with Jian.  
  
"Last resort," Taita mouthed at Jian. Jian nodded his head to show his understanding, as Tove and Kran padded quickly onto the track. Taita and Jian had been drawn on the inside luckily, and both were mentally going through their starting moves.  
  
They lined up alongside Brutus' chariot, who leaned across to shake their hand. His grip was firm, his stance: ready. They stood there facing each other, the handsome future Pharaoh facing the hulking reigning champion. The crowd was torn, for many had gambled on Brutus to win, but many now also were cheering on Taita. The chariots stood stock still on the line. The Pharaoh stood on the side of the track, an Egyptian flag waving in the wind. With a swish, he brought it down.  
  
The gold flag was dragged forward as Taita's chariot leapt from its starting place, like a lion waiting to pounce. But who would reach the corner first?  
  
At breakneck speed, Brutus had done it. His chariot rounded the corner just ahead of Taita's, the black colours on Brutus chariot flapping tantalisingly out of reach. But Taita's nerves had gone. He seemed to have left them back on the start line. He now had three laps to out manoeuvre and out think Brutus.  
  
As they rose up the incline Taita had an idea, and he leaned back to tell Jian. "Jian, after this corner coming up there is an "s" bend, then a "u" bend. On the "U" bend, they will go past us the other way, exposing their right side. Attack it with anything you think will work!"  
  
Jian prepared himself with a long spear in one hand and the bigger of his two swords in the other. Steadying himself as they slid around the first corner, he took careful aim. They passed through the "S" bend as ahead of them, Brutus swung around the corner ahead. As they drew level, Jian threw the javelin into the side of the chariot with his left hand, while hacking away with his stronger right. A split second later the chariots were separated, and several pieces of support work lay on the side of the track.  
  
Taita pulled the chariot around the corner sharply after them, before carefully rounding the banked turn. He timed it perfectly, urging the horses on out of the corner as they gained on Brutus.  
  
The crowd roared its collective approval as these duellists whipped past them, daring each other to make a mistake. Brutus was still ahead, but Taita's charioteering had narrowed the gap hugely. They fair flew around the corner, one after the other, the hunter chasing its prey.  
  
Jian took another javelin from his bundle, and threw it hard at the right back hand side of the chariot, and watched in satisfaction as Skireset failed to block it, and a fourth piece of wood lay on the incline, which Taita swiftly dodged. There was now no extra support holding up that side, and nothing would help Brutus if he went too hard into the corners now. Brutus seemed to know this, as he slowed down more then he had on the first lap to make sure he made it around the corner. Taita took full advantage of this, until Tove and Kran were almost touching the chariot in front. Skireset was not allowed to lay any weapon on the horses, (as stipulated by the rules), so they were both safe.  
  
The next few turns proved to be some of the toughest Taita ever faced in the trials, never once relinquishing the position he had, but also never hitting the chariot in front. As they dived back out of the banked turn, they were almost neck and neck. Tove and Kran pulled and tugged at the reins, but Brutus brought his horses across, forcing Taita off the track onto the hazardous ground. Taita somehow managed to regain control of the now bumping chariot, and pulled it back onto the track behind Skireset as they turned from the start line and down the hill, for the last time.  
  
They were about to pull up the incline, when Jian stared ahead. His mind picked up one thing: the piece of support still left on the track. Quickly he flung a javelin with all his might past Brutus' head. As it whizzed past Jian held his breath. And then it happened. Jian's perfect throw had worked. Brutus took his eyes off the track to watch the javelin land. By the time he was looking back at the track it was too late.  
  
Brutus' chariot hit the wood, (which was sticking up out of the ground at a heavy angle), with enormous force. Enough to lift the chariot up and over the wood. The chariot leaned dangerously on two wheels and it slowed down hugely. Taita brought his chariot up alongside, UNDER the chariot. Jian reached up with a javelin, and pushed with all his might. Brutus, and his chariot, toppled. It crashed down on its left-hand side, smashing in several places, and throwing Brutus and Skireset into the cliff alongside which the incline ran. Brutus' looked up at them, furious, as they pulled around the corner ahead. Taita and Jian could not believe it. Thebes didn't dare to believe it. But Pharaoh Nefer Seti in the royal seats was already on his feet, roaring and cheering along with the now stirring crowd. Cheers and singing reigned high on the dusk mood, and Taita and Jian, who had by now crossed the line and come to a stop, were hugging in the back of the chariot. They waved to the populace of Thebes, as Taita's father, beaming, presented them with the Taita Trials championship.  
  
*  
  
The celebrations at the track seemed to last forever. Lots of drink had been brought to the stands as the population of Thebes celebrated the victory of its future Pharaoh. Few noticed the dark mass that was forming out on the plains outside Thebes. It was not until marching was heard until the joy and laughter died, to be replaced by shocked muttering and screams. Taita heard Nefer talking quickly to one of his staff.  
  
"Alert the forces of Thebes, and any nearby to hurry to the plains of the West. Then take a chariot and travel as if Horus were with you to the North. Send back any troops who are there. Tell them the Deity has arrived." 


	8. The Battle on the Plain

CHAPTER 7  
  
The forces of Thebes were there within minutes of the alert being announced. They stood now lined up, spear men at the front, archers behind them, and chariots waiting on the side flanks. The Deity's men were still out on the plains, no more were arriving, but they seemed to be waiting for something. All the rebel forces seemed to be there, if Brokus had been right in saying there was six thousand was to be true. But there seemed, to Taita at least, to be MORE than that. He now stood, in his chariot, which was the inner most on the left flank. He was proud to be stood here, Jian by his side, as on his other side stood the Blues.  
  
The Blues were the noblest and most elite of the Pharaoh's troops, and many had high rankings. A few had even been awarded the rank of "Best of a Thousand men". Their General Hafer, descended of the noble lord Kratas, was stood in the middle, eyeing the forthcoming battle with pleasure. The Blues were renowned for their brave acts in battle, and Taita had heard many stories of their singing in battle.  
  
But now they were not singing. Their eyes, as one, had snapped up and were now watching the plain. The Deity's troops were on the march.  
Taita prepared his chariot, checking that Jian had all his weapons, when a voice, a terrible yet familiar voice rose across the plain.  
  
"Who dares challenge the ascendancy of the Deity?" The speaker was robed in black but now, with him being half way across the plain on his chariot, he was easier to distinguish. Taita led out an odd yell and shouted to the troops nearest him.  
  
"Its Brokus!" The other troops started muttering at this. Brokus? How could it be Brokus? Brokus who had led them through victories over former rebels, Brokus who had defended Memphis against the northern invasion, Brokus who had led the armies of Egypt with their Babylonian allies to crush the Ethiopian uprising? No one quite understood. Taita's eyes roved onto the figure holding the chariots reigns, and saw with another jolt of recognition the sturdy figure of Brutus.  
  
The rebel chariots, of which there were about one hundred, started tearing across the field, an enormous stretch of destructive force. The chariots of the Pharaoh, of which there was just fifty, started to cross the plains to meet them. These stayed tightly in two bunches, the two flanks they had started in.  
  
Taita's flank swept quickly towards those chariots on the left-hand side of the plain, which were now forming together to bunch against the attacks. Jian notched and arrow to a bow, and loosed it quickly. It landed with a sickening sound as it buried deep into a charioteer's neck. His chariot swerved wildly to the right, taking out two more of his own chariots before topping onto its side. Taita looked up to see an arrow coming towards him, and somehow he knew, he knew it was far too late. He tried to duck but suddenly, miraculously, the arrow zipped just past the outer side of his head. Taita had no chance to marvel on this as the chariot wobbled precariously as they narrowly avoided a Deity chariot, who's charioteer, thanks to Jian, soon crumpled to the floor, his head rolling off the back of the chariot with a dull thud.  
  
Taita looked around as he swung the chariot around the outside of the carnage of the chariot war that was currently taking place. From both sides now warriors were marching forwards, Pharaoh's troops led by the Blues, who were singing uproariously. Taita chanced a glance across the plain at the other chariot battle, and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Pharaoh and Meren in their chariot, still alive and well.  
  
The battle was swinging in Deity's favour. Sheer weight of chariot numbers had brought Pharaoh's chariots down to just twenty left, while Deity still had about fifty. The archers were now in range to fire at the chariots, but there were too many Pharaoh chariots to risk firing. Hafer of the Blues made an immediate decision.  
  
"CHARIOTS WITHDRAW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to the chariots. The Pharaoh's chariots swerved and exited smoothly from the side of the battle, The Deity's chariots were caught in the open, still trying to disentangle themselves from the mess of ruined chariots and dead bodies. Those few who were still in the open were cut down by wave after wave of arrows from Thebes' finest archers.  
  
Taita looked up suddenly. A dark cloud had formed suddenly over the plains, and the first rains of the season started to crash down. But not on the Thebes soldiers. They stood now watching, as a storm broke on the far side of the plain. The sand under the feet of the enemy became wet and sticky, some areas rapidly turning into the deadly quicksand. A streak of lightening to the North caught Taita's eye, and along with the rest of the warriors, he looked up to the rock, which was now illuminated in many streaks of lightening.  
  
On top of the rock stood a solitary figure, his arms raised high above his head, his voice echoing powerfully around the plains, as on the battlefield the Deity's troops were turning to the desert.  
  
The armies stood with their eyes riveted, but Jian turned from the figure, knowing whom it was. He had realised one thing the others had not. He drew his bow, and let loose two quick shots. The arrows arched high in the air, their deadly shafts piercing through the storm. They looked like they would fall short of the mark, but a quick updraft of wind, (that everyone knew was not a natural gust), carried them to their marks. The chariot of the Deity and his son, pretenders to a false throne, Brokus and Brutus came to a halt slowly. Brokus rolled onto his back, his eyes closed in the darkness of death, his face a mask of pain. Brutus bent to his knees, his eyes fearful, his expression shocked and desperate, as Taita, son of the Pharaoh stood over him with a sword. Brutus bowed his head, and Taita put him out of his agony.  
  
The armies of Thebes rejoiced and cheered their victory, as Taita, Jian, Meren and Pharaoh Nefer Seti of the house of Tamose stood in front. But they were not facing their armies. They were turned, their backs to the wind as the storm started to abate. They looked at the figure on the mountain. The ancient man of the desert. The legendary Magus. The Warlock. Taita had returned.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks for reading! This was where I ended it for my coursework, but I may well write a sequel sometime in the future. Thanks again. 


End file.
